SHINOBI VS WIZARD
by Karasumaru.666
Summary: Summary: sang Rokudaime hokage yang tengah menyempurnakan jutsu Kamui Obito, harus terlempar ke dimensi lain, dimana para penyihir mendominasi dunia. Disana petualangan,pertarungan, teman dan cinta baru tengah menantinya, apakah sang jinchuriki dari Juubi ini mampu menjalaninya? , strong Naru, mungkin harem,. Maaf gak pinter bikin summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobi Vs Wizard  
**

AUTHOR: KARASUMARU.666

FB:  3  atas nama **Harru Ka Salamander**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail milik (Hiro Mashima) dan Naruto milik (Masashi Kishimoto), gw Cuma minjem carakternya saja, jadi jangan salah paham.**

**Rated : M{not lemon) T**

**Genre : adventure, fantasy, romance, frienship, humor**

**Pair : Naruto.U X Ultear M, Kagura M, Lisanna, Erza S **

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo{ pasti}, alur amburadu,, melenceng dari canon. Dll.

Summary: sang Rokudaime hokage yang tengah menyempurnakan jutsu Kamui Obito, harus terlempar ke dimensi lain, dimana para penyihir mendominasi dunia. Disana petualangan,pertarungan, teman dan cinta baru tengah menantinya, apakah sang jinchuriki dari Juubi ini mampu menjalaninya? , strong Naru, mungkin harem,. Maaf gak pinter bikin summary.

**Chapter 1:Dominasi Sang Shinobi**

**16 juli xxx**

**Selatan daya Magnolia.**

"Siallll,,,! kenapa bisa sebanyak ini!,," rutuk seorang gadis yang berada di antara kerumunan mahluk semacam gorila berwarna hijau" Jika tahu sebanyak ini, aku pasti mengajak Meredy atau Jellal,,"

Groaaa,,, wussssss,,

Brak,,,

Tubuh gadis itu dengan angun melompat kebelakang saat serangan dari kaki kanan salah satu monster tadi menghancurkan tempat ia semula berpijak**." Ice Make:Sword ice**". Mendarat di kepala salah satu monster yang mengepungnya, ia dengan sangat cepat lalu membuat pedang es dan di gunakan untuk menusuk ubun-ubun monster yang menjadi pijakanya. Tanpa rasa jijik akan darah sewarna tinta gurita itu menciprati wajahnya, ia mengoyak kepala dari monster yang tidak beruntung itu, membuat semburan darah semakin banyak mengenai tubuh si gadis sadis itu.

Jleb,,,

Bruk,,,,

Bunyi berdebam terdengan saat tubuh moster yang telah berhasil dibunuh gadis tadi rubuh ketanah.

Tap,,

sang gadis melompat kembali menjauhi kerumunan monster yang terlihat sangat marak akibat ulahnya. Ia menatap datar sosok-sosok besar lainya yang ada di belakang tubuh tak bernyawa salah satu mangsanya.

Jika melihat ekspresi wajahnya maka dapat dipastikan bahwa gadis itu pastilah telah mengeluti dunia mengerikan itu sangat lama. Wajah yang tak menunjukan ekspresi takut ataupun menyesal meski musuh didepanya memiliki ukuran tubuh yang jauh lebih besar. Serta mata yang memancarkan kekuatan itu menunjukan, bahwa sang pemilik bukanlah gadis biasa, yang hanya bisa bersolek dan memasak seperti pada umumnya..

"Kemari kau wanita brengsek!" salah satu monster yang terlihat paling besar terlihat mulai mengejarnya, di ikuti monster-monster lainya di belakang."Akan ku jadikan kau istriku gadis manis,,!"

"Kau pikir aku sudi bajingan!" berfikir takmungkin menghabisi kumpulan monsteritu sekaligus, sang gadis memilih berlari menjauhi monster-monster yang mengejarnya seraya memberikan beberapa umpatan' Brengsek,,! '

Jika kalian berfikir ia akan kabur, maka kalian salah besar. Gadis yang sepertinya takmemiliki rasa takut itu sebenarnya hanya sedang memancing para monster itu ketempat yang lebih tertutup. Dengan tubuh yang besar ia berfikir bahwa monster-monster menjijikan dibelangnya pasti tak akan mampu bergerak bebas saat diapit oleh pohon-pohon besar yang ada di dalam hutan, sedangkan ia sebaliknya. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil akan memudahkanya dalam pergerakanya, sehingga persentase kemenanganya akan semakin bertambah besar.

"**Ice Make: Dragon I-"**

"HUWAAA,,,, myday-mayday pendaratan darurat, HUWAAAAA,,,,,!"

BRUKKKK,,,,

Sihir yang dirapal sang gadis terhenti saat secara tiba-tiba seorang pemuda jatuh dari langit, tepat menimpa wajah monster paling besar yang berada paling depan. Sang monster yang tidak siap akan serangan tidak terduga itu akhirnya tumbang kebelakang karena beban diwajahnya.

" Kampret,,! apa ini" dengan tangan kananya moanster tadi menyingkirkan tubuh pemuda yang menimpanya dengan menarik kerah baju yang di pakai sang pemuda.

"Are,,are,,, manusia? Bagaimana kau bisa muncul tiba-tiba dari langit yuhuuu?" monster itu mengamati manusia yang menurutnya aneh karena bisa muncul tiba-tiba dari langit tersebuat.

"Ughhh,,, bisa tolong turunkan aku monster-san,, aku pusing" perintah pemuda aneh tadi pada sang monster.

"Heh,,,kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah berani menimpa wajah tampan ku? Jangan harap!" dengan sangat PD monster tadi menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Wajah yang memiliki bentuk menyerupai gorila itu seakan bercahaya saat si monster menunjukan, dan itu malah membuatnya tampak lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada- huwaaaaaa,,, jangan!"

"MELAYANGLAH,,,, YAHUUUUU!"

Wussssss,,,

Dengan tidak berperi kemonsteran, ia melempar tubuh sang pemuda kearah sang gadis yang masih berdiam diri pada posisinya semula" Hahahaha,,,rasakan itu manusia aneh, yuhuuuu!"

"Gawat!" tak tega dengan nasib sang pemuda yang akan mencium pohon besar dibelakangnya, sang gadis akhirnya memutuskan menjadikan tubuhnya untuk menghentikan laju sang pemuda yang saat ini tengah melayang bebas kearahnya dengan wajah panik. Dengan kekuatan fisik yang melebihi manusia pada umumnya gadis tersebut dengan mudah mendekap tubuh si pemudah tanpa kesulitan sama sekali, seakan-akan pemuda itu hanya sebuah karung bantal yang sangat ringan..

Brukk,,,

'Empuk'sang pemuda yang tidak merasakan sakit saat pendaratanya secara perlahan membuka matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan, dan ia dapat melihat warna ungu yang merupakan baju yang dikenakan penyelamatnya, mendongkak kan kepalanya keatas, ia dapat menlihat wajah dari sang penolongnya, yang ternyata seorang gadis rupawan namun dengan noda-noda hitam disebagian wajah manisnya, gadis itu memiliki surai hitam yang agak panjang dengan sebuah bando berwarna putih sebagai aksesoris, iris hitam legam nya menatap tajam kearah depan tempat monster yang tadi melemparnya dengan penuh cinta. Menurunkan arah pandangnya, sekarang ia dapat melihat dua gunung kembar yang tadi menjadi tempat mendarat wajahnya' besarnya! Pantas saja empuk' pikirnya dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Kau tak apa hah?" suara dingin yang dikeluarkan dari mulut mungil sang gadis menyentak sang pemuda yang masih menatap kagum pada dada jumbo sang gadis.

"A-ah,,iya, aku tak apa, terima kasih"

Sang gadis melepaskan pelukan nya pada sang pemuda, setelahnya ia membantu pemuda itu berdiri" sebaiknya kau cepat pergi! Tempat ini berbahaya!" perintah sang gadis pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

Dari posisi itu ia dapat melihat jelas wajah pemuda disampingnya, surai kuning jabrik dengan jambang yang memanjang, kulit tan eksotis dan tiga garis masing-masing di kedua pipinya. Mengalihkan pandanganya kebawah membuat sang gadis mengernyit heran dengan pakaian yang digunakan si pemuda, si pemuda mengunakan pakaian berwarna orange panjang dengan lengan berwarna hitam, sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan corak api hitam di ujung bawah jubahnya bertenger gagah menutupi pakaian dalamnya..

"Mereka itu apa nona eeemm,,?"

"**Ultear Milkovich**, itu namaku, sedangkan kau?" ia sesaat memandang Naruto dengan kernyitan didahinya' ia tak mempunyai aura sihir! Mungkin penduduk setempat?. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan dihutan seberbahaya ini sendiri, apa berburu?'

"Namikase Naruto,,senang bertemu denganmu Ul-chan."

"Yah,,sekarang cepat per- awas!" perkenalan mereka terputus saat sebuah batu sebesar mobil mengarah tepat pada mereka berdua.

Brakkk,,,

Kedua orang itu sukses menghindari batu tadi dengan melompat kearah kanan secara bersama-sama.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGODA CALON ISTRIKU MANUSIA BUSUK!" teriakan keras dari sang pelaku pelemparan kembali menarik perhatian Naruto dan Ultear.

"A-apa? K-kau kekasih nya?" setelah mendengar teriakan monster tadi, Naruto dengan tampang shok melihat kearah Ultear.

"Tentu saja bukan baka!" Ultrea bersungut saat melihat pemuda di sampingnya yang sepertinya mempercayai ucapan Monster didepanya begitu saja' mana mungkin aku yang cantik dan seksi ini mau menjadi istri mahluk menjijikan itu' pikir narsis Ultear.

"Hah,, syukurlah" gumaman Naruto membuat Ultrea mengalihkan pandanganya pada pemuda itu.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah-ahahaa,, tidak apa-apa, hanya senang saja!" balas Naruto grogi akibat tatapan tajam dari Ultear.

"Baka" dengan wajah yang mengeluarkan semburat merah sangat tipis, Ultear mengalihkan pandanganya dari Naruto' sial,, ada apa denganku'.Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Ultear.

"Siapa sebenarnya monster-monster itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka adalah para Titan, mereka sering menculik gadis-gadis muda didesa sebelah hutan ini untuk dijadikan istri, karena keberadaan mereka yang cukup meresahkan akahirnya aku dipanggil kemari untuk membasmi mereka" jelas Ultear.

"Kau! Di utus untuk membasmi mereka semua,,,sendiri?" ketidak percayaan Naruto hanya dibalas angukan oleh Ultear"Astaga, apa kau gila!"

"Hah,,teserah kau mau berfikir apa, tapi yang pasti aku harus menghabisi mereka semua jika ingin mendapatkan bayaranku!" terpancar tekat dan kesunguhan pada setiap ucapan gadis itu.

"Tapi tetap saja,,kau lihat mereka?" tunjuk Naruto pada kumpulan monteryang menatap mereka dengan lapar dan nafsu" Selain banyak, mereka juga sangat besar dan terlihat kuat!"

Yah meman benar yang dikatakan Naruto, bagaimana mungkin gadis ini bisa mengalahkan kumpulan moster yang kira-kira berjumlah 20 an itu. Jika hanya kumpulan kucing ia mungkin akan percaya, tapi yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah monster-monster dengan ukuran yang hampir setinggi rumah dengan otot otot yang menonjol,,itu mustahil!.

"Apa kau meremehkan ku" desis Ultear berbahaya. Ia paling tidak suka diremehan. Apa karena ia wanita ia harus selalu dipandang sebelah mata?, tidak. Ada kalanya wanita lebih ungul dari seorang pria, salah satu contohnya adalah ibunya"Ui Milkovic". Ia dapat mengalahkan sesosok monster abadi sekelas Deliora. Deliora adalah sosok monster yang sering dijuluki sebagai mahluk pembawa kehancuran. Saat ia datang kedesanya, kemana para pria pemberani itu?bukanya melawan, kebanyakan dari mereka malah lari terbirit birit, mereka bahkan tidak sanggup hanya untuk melihat sosok mengerikan Deliora, tapi Ui. Ia dengan berani melawan Deliora seorang diri, hinga akahirnya ia bisa memenjarakan Deliora dengan sishir Es abadinya. Dan karena itu semua, Ui harus membayar mahal dengan kehilangan nyawanya untuk mengaktifkan sihir tersebut, dan sosok Ultear kecil harus rela kehilangan ibunya

"Aha,, tidak,, tapi apa kau yakin?" elak Naruto. Ia sebenarnya sempat bergidik saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Ultear. Tatapanya seperti tatapan kemarahan Tsunade-baachan saat ia marah, dan itu sangat menakutkan.

"Tentu!"

"Groaaaaaa,,,, kau gadis kecil sebaiknya menyerah, dan untukmu manusia aneh, bersiaplah untuk jadi santapan kami" anacam monster paling besar",,,kalian semuah ayo kita tangkap makanan dan calon ibu untuk anak-anak kita, yahuuu!"

"yahuuu"

"yahuuu"

"yahuuuu"

Dengan perintah dari sang pemmpin, kumpulan monster itu melesat ke arah Naruto dan Ultear berada. Disetiap kali mereka menapakan kakinya, tanah bergetar, menandakan seberapa berat tubuh mereka.

"Bersiaplah!" melihat grombolan monster itu mendekat Ultear langsung memasang posisi bertarung.

'Merepotkan' Naruto yang juga melihat pergerakan para monster ikut serta mengambil kuda-kuda ,,,

"**Heh,,apa sang Rokudaime-sama yang terhormat ini akan membiarkan seorang gadis melawan grombolan monster menjijikan itu?"** sebuah suara berat yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto, memecah konsentrasinya.

"Lantas apa yang harus kulakukan heh, Juubi?"

"**Hah baka!, kenapa tak kau bereskan saja mereka secepatnya sendiri?, hitung-hitung balas budi karena tadi ia telah menolongmu!" **balas sosok yang dipangil Juubi oleh Naruto.

"He,em,,?" Naruto memegang dagunya tanda ia sedang menimbang-nimbang usul dari Juubi" kau benar,,,Arigato atas saranya Juubi"

**Back to fight**

"Aku akan maju, dan kau cepatlah lari sejauhjauhnya dari temapat ini!"

Tap,,,

Tepukan pada pundaknya, membuat Ultear menoleh dengan cepat pada sosok di belakangnya, ia memberi pandangan'apa lagi' pada Naruto.

"Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka, kau istirahat saja!"

"Kau gila! Kau bahkan tak mempunyai energi sihir, bagai-"

"Aku adalah shinobi, jadi tak mempunyai energi seperti yang kau miliki"

"Tap-"

"Sudahlah,,turuti saja perintahku!"

Perdebatan alot mereka terhenti saat akhirnya Ultear mengalah pada pemuda didepanya, ia mengambil langkah mundur. Menyerahkan semua ini pada pemuda misterius yang mengaku seorang shinobi itu.

"Herhati-hatilah, mereka cukup kuat!" peringat Ultear. Ia menatap pemuda didepanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Dan dijawab dengan acungan jempol oleh Naruto.

"AYO! BUNUH MANUSIA ITU,, YAHUUUUU!"

"Yahuuu"

Yahuuuuu""yahuuuuu"yahuuuuu"

"Cih,,kalian berisik" saat jarak para monster hanya tinggal kira-kira tiga puluh meter lagi, Naruto langsung melompat tinggi-tinggi"sekarang terimalah salam perkenalan dari Rokudaime-Hokage terhebat ini!"

Dalam posisi yang masih melayang diudara Naruto mulai mengumpulkan chakra ditangan kananya, aura berwarna hitam mulai muncul ditangan kananya. Menciptakan sebuah benda bulat berwarna hitam sebesar bola sepak dengan dua buah cincin berwarna putih mengitarinya. Sebuah jutsu perusak dalam jangka luas yang ia miliki, jutsu yang terispirasi dari Menma( yami dirinya dalam dimensi Genjutsu Obito) itu ia gunakan sebagai perkenalan untuk dimensi baru yang sepertinya akan ia tempati dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar itu.

"DI AKAN MEYERANG YAHUUU,, bersiaplah!" para monster yang melihat itu menghentikan larinya dan menegokkan kepala mereka keatas.

"Terlambat **' Dai Rasenringu**!" Naruto menjatuhkan bola hitam ditangan kananya ke tengah-tengah kerumunan monster dibawahnya dengan sangat santai, seakan akan benda itu hanya sebuah telur

yah sebuah telur yang jika menyentuh tanah akan pecah dan menodai mereka yang ada disekitarnya.

Bola hitam yang merupakan kumpulan chakra dari Juubi yang dipadatkan itu jatuh dengan lambat ketengah tengah kerumunan. Para monster yang melihat itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung dengan bola hitam yang dijatuhkan Naruto. Mereka tak mengetahui bahwa benda itu adalah jalan pintas mereka menuju,,, Neraka.

Tik

**DUARRRRRRRRRRRRR,,,,,,,,**

"Huwaaa,,," "argggggg"

"Kita mati yahuuuu!" " iya yahuuuu"

Saat Dai Rasenringu menyentuh tanah, ledakan sangat besar terjadi, ledakan setara dengan bom atom itu bukan hanya membinasakan para monster dibwahnya tapi ledakan chakra tersebut juga meluluh lantakan area hutan, pohon-pohon tercabut dari tanah, tanah di sekitar hutan berguncang dengan sangat kuat, menyapu segala sesuatu yang ada di area tersebut dengan sangat singkat.

**Ultear pov.**

Aku mundur kebelakang, menuruti kemauan dari pemuda aneh yang ingin melawan grombolan monster itu sendiri. Meski aku telah mengizinkanya untuk maju sendiri, namun aku tetap akan terus mengawasi Naruto, karena aku masih sangsi jika ia bisa mengatasi monster-monster itu seorang diri.

Saat monster-monster itu mulai mendekat, dapat kulihat Naruto yang melompat sangat tinggi. Secara tiba-tiba sebuah aura energi berwarna hitam terkumpul ditangan kananya, energi hitam tadi lama-lama mengambi bentuk bulat dengan dua buah cincin putih yang mengitarinya.

Setelah bola energi itu terlihat setabil, Naruto dengan santai menjatuhkan benda tadi ke arah kerumunan para Titan yang diam dibawahnya, dan,,,

**DUARRRRRRRR,,,,**

"Ughh sial" ledakan energi yang sangat besar terjadi sesaat setelah bola hitam tadi menyentuh tanah. Meski jarak tempat pertarungan dan tempatku berada cukup jauh, namun efek ledakan itu ternyata sampai ketempat ku juga**" Ice Maker:Flower Lotus"**

sebuah benteng yang terbuat dari material es berbentuk bunga teratai dengan delapan sisi tajam tiba-tiba tercipta didepan ku. Ini adalah salah satu sihir yang pernah di ajarkan Ui padaku dulu saat aku masih kecil.

Bruk,,brukk,,bruk,,,

Pohon-pohon yang terlempar akibat bola hitam tadi menabrak benteng pertahanan ku dan menghasilkan bunyi gedebug yang cukup keras.

"Benar-benar gila,, kekuacan macam apa ini?" efek dari bola hitam tadi bahkan hampir setara dengan Dragon Shot dari 'Acnologia' salah satu iblis yang tertulis di buku hitam Zeref. .

Tanpaku kehendaki keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari keningku, disela-sela konsentrasiku mempertahankan kekkai ku, Aku terus berfikir, bagaimana bola hitam yang hanya sebesar bola sepak itu bisa meluluh lantakan hampir setengah hutan ini. Aku tak pernah mendengar ada sihir seperti ini sebelumnya, siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini?

"Tunggu dulu!" sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba menghantam telak kepalaku"bola yang mengeluarkan aura hitam, daya hancur yang besar,,, jangan-jangan,,,d- dia,," mataku melebar, setelah menyimpulkan siapa jati diri pemuda tersebut dari semua bukti yang ada didepan, bayangan seseorang dengan kekuatan luar biasa mulai muncul di kepalaku. Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan semua itu, seseorang yang sangat kuat dengan sihir hitamnya dan dia adalah,,,

"**Zeref"**

**Normal pov.**

Tap,,

Naruto mendarat dengan lancar di tanah, haori yang ia kenakan melambai tertiup angin memberi kesan gagah bagi sang pemakai. Area disekelilingnya yang pada mulanya adalah pohon-pohon hijau berdiri kokoh, kini tengah musnah, tanah yang awalnya datar kini berubah menjadi bergejolak. Akibat Dai Rasenringu tempat itu kini menjadi sebuat tanah gersang dengan sebuah kawah sangat lebar( selebar desa konoha) dan kedalaman yang mencapai dua puluh meter ditempat Dai Rasenringu mendarat.

"Hah,,sepertinya tadi itu terlalu berlebihan ya" mengarahkan pandanganya kedalam kawah. Disana terlihat tubuh-tubuh tak bergerak para Titan yang sepertinya telah tewas atau pingsan. Naruto mengaruk kepalanya dengan senyum mirisnya saat melihat ulah yang telah ia buat sendiri, tak menyadari seorang gadis dibelakangnya yang memandangnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan wajah yang memucat.

"Sudahlah, sudah kepalang terjadi, mau bagaimana lagi?" membalikkan badanya, ia langsung melompat keluar dari dalam kawah dan mendarat tepat didepan Ultear yang masih memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hey" teguran yang dialamatkan pada sang gadis yang sepertinya sedang menyelami alam khayalnya ia lakukan setelah beberapa detik tak ada respo dari Ultear.

"ahh"

Brukkkkk

"Eh,,kau tak apa?"

Kaget karena melihat orang yang saat ini tengah memenuhi pikiranya tiba-tiba ada didepanya, tanpa sadar membuat Ultear mengambil langkah mundur kebelakang. Karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya alhasil sebuah patahan pohon yang melintang dibelakangnya berhasil membuat bokongnya mencium tanah. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping tanda ia bingung dengan kelakuan sang gadis.

"K-kau,, Se-Seref!"!

"Seref?"

"**TBC"**

A\N: huaaaa fick baru lagi bro,, ini hanya percobaan,,,

Sebenarnya ide ini sudah ada sejak dulu banget,tapi baru bisa dituangkan kedalam ffn sekarang...

Gw masukin Naruto enam tahu setelah tim natsu cs menghilang di pulau Tenro

Apa ada yang binggung kenapa Naruto bisa terdampar sampe magnolia?

Heemm,,, entahlah hahahaha,,,bcd kok.. akan gw kupas semua di chapter depan atau depanya lagi hehehe,, jujur gw males lo ngetik flasback mulu,,

Gimana mau lanjut gak? Sebenarnya gw sih mau lanjutin fick ini ampe tamat dan lumayan panjang, tapi..Itupun lo banyak yang ndukung untuk lanjutin ni fick,, lo gak, yaaahhh gw hapus ajah hahahaha..percuma lo kgk ada yang suka,,, mubasir.

Ok berikan pendapat dan masukan kalian tentang ni fick. Mau lanjut apa end...ok

**Lo mau review sekalian ngasih saran!,, apa aaja, ntah pair, jutsu, musuh, alur cerita,, atau apalah yang penting saran, biar cerita ni gak stop ditengah jalan. Ok!**

**Karasumaru.666 gooooo!**

Salam review!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinobi Vs Wizard  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

AUTHOR: KARASUMARU.666

FB:  3  atas nama **Harru Ka Salamander**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik (Hiro Mashima) dan Naruto milik (Masashi Kishimoto), gw Cuma minjem carakternya saja, jadi jangan salah paham.**

**Rated : M{not lemon) ,T**

**Genre : adventure, fantasy, romance, frienship, humor**

**Pair : Naruto.U X Ultear M, Kagura M, Lisanna, Erza S **

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo{ pasti}, alur amburadu,, melenceng dari canon. Dll.

Summary: sang Rokudaime hokage yang tengah menyempurnakan jutsu Kamui Obito, harus terlempar ke dimensi lain, dimana para penyihir mendominasi dunia. Disana petualangan,pertarungan, teman dan cinta baru tengah menantinya, apakah sang jinchuriki dari Juubi ini mampu menjalaninya? , strong Naru, mungkin harem,. Maaf gak pinter bikin summary.

** -0-0-0-0-0-**

Kaget karena melihat orang yang saat ini tengah memenuhi pikiranya tiba-tiba ada didepanya, tanpa sadar membuat Ultear mengambil langkah mundur kebelakang. Karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya alhasil sebuah patahan pohon yang melintang dibelakangnya berhasil membuat bokongnya mencium tanah. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping tanda ia bingung dengan kelakuan sang gadis.

"K-kau,, Ze-Zeref!"!

"Zeref?"

**"GLORIA"**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

Debu hasil pertarungan singkat Sang Rokudaime vs Titan masih mengepul tipis diarea hutan yang telah hancur. Sebuah kawah menganga sangat luas yang dengan sekejap tercipta ditengah hutan menjadi sebuah pembuktian dari kuallitas power seseorang yang menyandang gelar Rokudaime-Hokage.

Tak jauh dari kawah mengagumkan tersebut terlihat dua mahluk berbeda gender dalam posisi yang sangat formal, bagaimana si pria dengan surai pirang tengah berdiri santai, dan si gadis berlutut{duduk} didepan sang pria. Ekspresi yang di pancarkan dari sang gadis mengatakan bahwa ia sangat takut\kaget.

Secara perlahan tangan mungil Ultear terangkat dan menunjuk tepat kewajah Naruto yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Ultear. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar pelan, kringat dingin perlahan mengalir dari pelipisnya dan mata yang membulat shok. Bibir tipis dari penguna sihir kuno Busur Waktu itu bergerak-gerak seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun berkali-kali ia melakukanya, tetap tak ada satupun sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hoe,,,kau baik-baik saja?" lelah menunggu gadis itu dengan kegiatan yang menurut Naruto aneh, ia pun mengambil inisiatif bertanya. Siapa tau dengan diberi pertanyaan gadis itu akan kembali seperti semula.

Sekian lama menunggu jawaban, namun tetap saja Ultear tak mengucapkan satupun kata, ia terlalu terkejut jika harus berhadapan dengan salah satu penguna Black Magic sekelas Zeref.

"Kau itu kenapa si,,?"dengan agak jengkel karena seperti diacuhkan, Naruto mengambil langkah maju dengan niat awal ingin menyadarkan gadis didepanya yang seperti sedang melihat hantu itu. Namun, belum juga dua langkah ia bergerak sosok itu secara mengejutkan bangkit dan langsung menciptakan dua buah benda seperti pedang yang terbuat dari material es di kedua tanganya.

"H-hey,, ada ap-HUAAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN,,,!" tanpa alasan yang jelas tiba-tiba sang gadis langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Dia mengunakan pedang esnya untuk menebas orang yang diangap lawanya itu dengan brutal. Sedangkan sang lawan yang tak tau apa-apa harus di buat berlari dan menghidar serangan ganas sigadis jika tak ingin cepat melihat pintu surga."Hoe,,ada apa denganmu?"

Tak menangapai pertanyaan dari orang didepanya Ultear masih setia dengan kegiatanya menebas,menusuk, dan membelah sosok kuning itu, berharap salah satu seranganya mengenai Naruto.

Lelah dengan kegiatan yang bisa menyebabkan nyawanya menghilang, Naruto dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki langsung menagkap pergelangan tangan kanan Ultear yang berniat membelahnya dari atas kebawah.

Ultear, yang melihat seranganya dipatahkan dengan begitu mudah oleh Naruto tidak tinggal diam saja. Dia dengan tanpa setrategi, mungkin karena faktor ketakutan yang menghantui otaknya akan sosok didepanya, menebaskan pedang ditangan kirinya dengan kuat kedada Naruto. Hasilnya sama dengan tangan kananya, tangan kirinya juga dengan mudah ditahan oleh tangan Naruto yang lain.

Melihat Ultear yang terjepit, ia mengeluarkan sedikit chakra ditelapak kakinya, dan dengan sekali jejakan pada tanah, Ninja pirang itu melompat keatas pohon besar yang masih tersisa di area hutan dengan membawa sosok Ultear yang semakin menujukan kegelisahanya.

Duuk,,,

"Ugh" Ultrea melengkuh lirih saat pria kuning itu membenturkan pungungnya kesebuah pohon, meski tidak terlalu keras namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghentikan pergerakan tubuh Ultear. Kedua tangan mungil yang telah kehilangan pertahanan\senjatanya itu kini terkulai lemas diatas kepala sang pemilik, terjepit satu tangan kekar sang pemuda yang mencengramnya dengan erat.

Jika ada orang awam yang melihat posisi mereka saat ini dapat dipastikan jika kedua sejoli ini memiliki hubungan asmara. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan tubuh yang nyaris menyatu dan kaki kanan sang pemuda yang menyelinap disela kedua paha sang gadis, serta wajah kedua nya yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih satu centi itu pastilah dapat membuat orang lain berfikir nyleneh pada mereka berdua.

"Hey,,hey,, tenanglah!" dengan sehalus mungkin Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis yang saat ini ada didekapanya,." Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Tubuh Ultear yang sedari awal bergetar tiba-tiba menegang saat merasakan sebuah nafas hangat menerpa tengkuknya. Dengan posisi mereka saat ini Ultear bisa mencium bau segar jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda didepanya, dan saat pemuda itu berbicara\berbisik ditelinganya, sensasi itu berhasil membuat tubuh kecil itu kehilangan getaranya.

Masih dengan ketakutan yang menjerat hatinya, Ultear memaksakan kepalanya untuk menoleh sedikit keatas. Tercetak di iris hitamnya, wajah yang mengambarkan kekhawatiran dan binggung dari sosok pemilik wajah.

"Z-zeref,,,"

Gumaman lemah yang tak mungkin bisa didengar oleh orang lain, namun gumaman itu tertangkap jelas oleh indra pendengar Naruto karena posisi mereka yang memang cukup dekat, tercetus dari bibir mungil Ultear.

"Hey,,?

"K-kau,,Z-zeref!" only itu menajam bersamaan tubuh Ultear yang kembali memberontak."Lepaskan aku !"

"Hoy,,hoy,, tenanglah!" merasakan pergerakan yang sedikit mengangu dari Ultear, Naruto kembali mengeratkan gengamannya, dan semakin menekan tubuh Ultear."Apa maksudmu dengan Zeref? Aku tak mengerti!"

"Eh,,?" untuk kesekian kalinya Ultear berhenti meronta saat mendengar jawaban dari sang pemuda. Ia memandang wajah pemuda didepanya dengan cukup lama, ia sepertinya berusaha mencari kebohongan dari ucapan sosok yang mengaku sebagai sinobi tersebu. Setelah sekian lama berada dalam mode pengamatanya gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan, di mata pemuda itu ia tak menemukan kebohongan atau niat jahat, disana hanya ada dua permata biru safir yang hanya memantulkan wajahnya, tak terlihat sedikitpun suatu kebohongan atau keganjilan lain yang mengatakan pemuda itu berbohong. namun meski begitu Ultear tak semata-mata langsung percaya begitu saja dengan pemuda asing yang baru dikenalnya tersebut, Zeref adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya begitu juga dengan para komplotanya, mereka penuh dengan tipudaya dan kebohongan.

Merasa dirinya menjadi fokus dari pandangan sang gadis, Naruto balas menatap Ultear dengan tampang bodohnya" Apa?"

"K-kau tak mengenal Zeref?"

"Tidak"

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!"

"Sumpah?"

" Swer!"

"Ju-"

"Cukup!" dengan meningikan sedikit nada suaranya Naruto membungkap pertanyaan aneh dari sang gadis" Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan?"

Ultear hampir saja menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto, andai saja ia tak menyadari sebuah tekanan di dadanya. Melihat kebawah tubuhnya, wajah dari mantan penyihir hitam itu langsung mengeluarkan semburat tipis saat melihat dada Naruto mengencet gunung kembar kebangaanya. Melihat semakin kebawah, rona merah yang awalnya hanya seperti bedak tipis dipipinya itu, kini semakin meluas keseluruh wajah hingga mencapai telinga. Posisi kaki Naruto yang membelah celah dikedua kakinya adalah penyebab wajah datar milik Uitear kehilangan eksistensinya, ditambah sensasi kecil di daerah sensitifnya saat pemuda kuning itu mengerakan kakinya untuk menahan pergerakanya.

"U-um,, b-bisa kau melepaskanku!"

Hening cukup lama tercipta diantara mereka, suara angin berhembus dan dedaunan berjatuhan terdengar jelas, Ultear menundukan wajah ayunya saat merasaakan tubuh tegap didepanya masih saja mendekapnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tak sadar akan posisi mereka yang cukup intim itu, malah semakin memajukan tubuhnya saat melihat fenomena seperti yang sering dialami salah satu Konoichi kebangaan Konoha' Kenapa wajahnya jadi merahya?'

"Heh?"

"T-tolong lepaskan tanganku!" perintah yang seharusnya tegas, ini malah terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil yang meminta sesuatu dari orang tuanya."K-kau terlalu dekat!"

Setelah menyampaikan keinginanya. Ultear kembali menundukan kepalanya semakin kebawah. Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai sadar dengan keadaan langsung melompat mundur dengan wajah tak kalah merahnya dengan Ultear.'K-kenyal dan besar,,,tidakkkkk, apa yang kupikirkan!'

"A-aku minta maaf, a-aku benar-benar tak bermaks-WADOWWW!"sebelum menyelesaikan permohonan-nya sebuah tendangan dengan tingkat kehancuran yang,,, ummm lumayan dahsyat terbenam cantik dileher si ninja kurang ajar itu, Naruto yang mendapatkan serangan kilat itu hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya oleng kesamping, posisinya yang saat ini berada di salah satu dahan pohon juga tidak begitu membantu. Mengikuti hukum alam, tubuh Naruro pun dengan cukup cepat ngluyur kebawah dengan posisi kepala menukik dahulu dan dapat dipastikan kejadian selanjutnya.

Bukkk,,,,krak,,

"wadow,,,,!" rintihan penderitaan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto saat tubuhnya berhasil menyentuh tanah. Suara gedebuk yang di susul dengan suara mengerikan seperti sesuatu yang patah mungkin akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya dapat mengambarkan kesakitan seperti apa yang sedang dialami ninja pirang dengan gelar tertinggi didesanya itu.

"H-HENTAIIII,,,,,,!"

**Chapter 2: Sebah Alasan Meningalkan Masa Lalu.**

**-0-0-0-0-  
**

Jalan setapak yang terlihat sudah cukup lama tak dilalui oleh manusia itu terlihat cukup rapi, meski tanpa perawatan, udara yang sejuk dan suara burung bernyayi disetiap jalur jalan tersebut membuat kenikmatan tersendiri bagi dua orang yang saat ini tengah mengunakan jalur tersebut.

Setelah menceritakan sedikit tentang Zeref yang merupakan penguna black magic paling berbahaya diseluru dunia pada Naruto, Ultear juga menjelaskan kesalah paham antara mereka yang mengira bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu dari bawahan Zeref. Naruto yang mendengar alasan Ultear dengan gampangnya mempercayai begitu saja cerita si gadis tanpa ada pembuktian, tak sadarkah ia bahwa sosok itu yang telah membuat kepalanya menancap ditanah?,, entahlah.

Naruto yang masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian nista yang dialaminya tadi, mengosok leher kananya dan sesekali ia juga mematah-matahkanya kekanan dan kiri. Ia cukup kaget saat merasakan terjangan dari tumit gadis manis didepanya, dia tak menyangka jika serangan dari sosok kecil didepanya bisa membuat ia yang seorang ninja sekaliber kage itu bisa loyo hanya dengan satu serangan.'wanita yang mengerikan' bergidik pelan saat mengingat kilasan balik kejadian yang menimpanya. Disatu sisi ia ingin menjauh dari gadis didepanya, namun disisi lain ia juga tak tahu-menahu tentang dunia ini, jadi dengan lapang dada ia memilih mengikuti Ultear kemanapun ia akan pergi.

"A-ano Ul-chan,, kita mau kemana?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Naruto berhasil memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Naruto yang pada asalnya memang tidak terlalu suka dengan keadaan yang serba cangung itu akhirnya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Ultear menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sangkorban dibelakang nya, ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda pirang yang mengaku ninja itu dengan wajah datar " Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke desa terdekat, kau bisa tinggal disana untuk beberapa waktu"

"Hoy,, kau berencana meninggalkanku, setelah kau hampir saja mematahkan leherku, kejamnya" dengan gaya lebay yang sering digunakan oleh Rock Lee, Naruto menuntut keadilan dari Ultear yang saat ini tengah mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menenagkan diri.

"K-kau!" memijit keningnya pelan saat merasa sedikit pening akibat ulah pemuda unik didepanya yang menjengkelkan itu, sebelum melanjutkan penjelasanya dengan sehalus mungkin."Ok,, aku minta maaf soal tadi dan aku tidak menelantarkanmu, paham?"

"Tidak!" mantap dan tak tergoyahkan"Kau memang akan menelantarkanku kan?"

Astaga! Pemuda ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Kali ini seorang Ultear benar-benar mulai lelah dengan kelakuan Naruto, dengan cepat ia membalikkan badanya seutuhnya, menghadap langsung pria konyol yang masih menatapnya dengan bodoh"Dengar! Aku tak menelantarkanmu, memang kau mau jika harus selalu mengikutiku yang tanpa tujuan ini hem?"

"Aku mau mengikutimu!" terdengar polos, cepat dan tanpa perhitungan.

"Kau ini,, aku ini buronan, kau tau artinya,,?" Ultear melihat Naruto menganguk paham, mungkin dengan menceritakan setatusnya sebagai buronan, Ultear berfikir Naruto akan mundur dan meningalkanya sejauh mungkin" Jika kau bersamaku kau mungkin juga akan menjadi target kementrian sihir,"

Mendengar alasan Ultear, Naruto hanya menganguk sok paham ia mengelus dagunya pelan tanda ia sedang memikirkan tidakan yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya. Melihat Naruto yang mulai goyang dengan pendirian awalnya, seulas lengkungan dibibir Ultear tercipta.'Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menjadi buruan kementrian sihir'.

"Ok" senyum Ultear semakin lebar saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Menjadi buronan sepertinya tidak buruk!"

Senyum bahagia yang awalnya mengambarkan kebahagiaan bagi pemiliknya kini perlahan-lahan luntur, digantikan dengan wajah melongo tak percaya. Orang bodoh macam apa yang mengira menjadi buronan bukan hal yang buruk?.

"A-apa?"bertanya ulang hanya untuk memastikan pendengaranya tidak dalam keadaan konslet.

"Aku akan tetap ikut denganmu" cengiran ramah yang di keluarkan Naruto seakan menjelma menjadi sebuah senyum zetan dimata Ultear, sosok zetan yang mulai saat ini akan merecokki kehidupan tenagnya."Oh,, Tuhan!"

"Hehehe,,,ayo kita pergi!" dengan langkah riang Naruto menyeret tangan lemas Ultear yang menggantung disisi badanya .

"Eeh,,tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi" tanpa menoleh ke belakang Naruto menjawab."Ada yang lain yang perlu kau beritahukan?"

Ultear mengelengkan kepalanya, meski pun Naruto tak melihat itu ia tetap melakukanya."Kau tau kemana aku akan pergi?"

Langkah yang awalnya penuh keyakinan, tiba-tiba berhenti secara mendadak saat sang pelaku penarikan mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan Ultear. Berbalik secara perlahan disertai senyum polosnya ia menghadap sang gadis yang tengah memandangnya dengan bingung.

" E-ehehehe,,, tidak!"

Plak,,,

Dengan jitu jidat mulus itu menjadi sasaran selanjutnya dari tangan mulus Ultear "Dosa apa yang pernah aku buat Kami-sama!"

Sementara Ultear tengah meratapi nasibnya, biang masalah dari sang gadis malah cengar-cengir watados, tak sadar bahwah ia adalah sumber penyakit baru bagi si gadis.

**-0-0-0-**

**Magnolia. Kota Fiore**

**Guild Fairy Tail.**

Kota yang megah dan dipenuhi akan penduduk biasa dan penyihir, bagunan bangunan besar berjajar rapi di setiap sisi jalanan. Kota yang dulunya markas dari para penyihir berlambang peri berekor itu terlihat cukup lengang, padahal waktu masih menunjukan siang hari, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi dimasa lalu saat kota ini belum kehilangan pembuat onarnya.

Di antara bangunan-bangunan megah disana, tampak sebuah bangunan yang sudah tuah dan reyot, atap-atap bangunan itu banyak yang tidak terpasang pada tempatnya, atau malah tidak ada sama sekali, tembok bangunan yang awalnya kokoh kini telah reot termakan usia dan nyaris runtuh. Keadaan bangunan itu mengambarkan bahwa dalam waktu yang sangat lama tak ada perbaikan berarti yang di lakukan penghuninya untuk tempat itu.

Bangunan Gapura masuk dengan emblem **Fairy Tail** itu kini tak segagah sebelumnya, dalam waktu 6 tahun, tempat itu telah kehilangan keperkasaanya. Guild yang awalnya adalah tempat yang melahirkan penyihir-penyihir handal, kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah bangunan tua tak berpenghuni, mengubur jejak masa lalu yang melegenda di tempat itu.

Masuk lebih dalam kearea guild, maka kita akan disambut dengan sebuah pintu tua dengan engsel yang sudah tak ada pada tempatnya. Melewati pintu itu, sebuah pemandangan mirip bar langsung tersuguh diruangan yang tebilang cukup untuk menampung puluhan orang dewasa. Kursi dan meja yang berserakahan ditambah sarang laba-laba yang mendiami setiap sisi ruangan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya serasa engan bahkan hanya untuk beristirahat ditempat yang dulunya markas para penyihir terkuat di Fiore.

Dulu,,, jika ada seseorang mendengar nama Fairy Tail, hanya satu yang akan terlintas dibenak mereka yaitu'kuat,setia,dan terpercaya' sebuah nama yang akan menjadi berkah bagi semua orang yang tengah tertekan oleh kekejaman orang lain, namun jika yang mendengar nama tersebuat adalah orang-orang yang lalim, maka bagian kecil dari nama tersebut akan menjadi iblis pembawa petaka bagi mereka.

Tak jauh dari aula tengah bangunan tepatnya di sebuah jendela di lantai dua, sesosok remaja berusia kira-kira 14 tahunan memandang jauh kedepan 'kearah laut'. Panasnya matahari siang yang menyengat wajahnya tak ia hiraukan. Saat ini pikiranya melayang jauh kemasa-masa menyenagkan yang ia dan semua anggota Guild alami, tentu sebelum tragedi itu terjadi.

Enam tahun silam, kejadian yang tak pernah mereka harapkan terjadi. Sebagian tim-tim terkuat dan sang master menghilang secara misterius disebuah pulau pribadi milik Guild mereka. Peristiwa yang pada awalnya adalah ujian kenaikan level penyihir ke leves S itu, berakhir secara mengenaskan, tak ada yang tau jika kejadian itu akan terjadi. Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat, ia yang saat itu masih masih hijau dan anggota lainya yang tidak mengikuti ujian kenaikan level tersebut hanya bisa terduduk letih, menangis dipingir pantai saat melihat bagaimana pulau Tenrou musnah tanpa sisa setelah mendapatkan serangan penuh dari seekor Naga hitam, tak bisa menolong, hanya mampu berteriak memangil-mangil nama-nama nakama yang ada dipulau itu satu persatu dalam linangan air mata.

Tanpa mampu ditahan air mata kembali mengalir dari ujung mata sang pemuda, mengingat masa lalu memang menyedihkan. Surai darkblue remaja itu berkibar tertiup angin, memperlihatkan pada dunia mata hitam segelap malam tanpa bintang menatap sendu lautan.

"G-gomen Natsu-nii, aku gagal" remaja itu menundukan kepalanya hingga mata onlynya kembali tersembunyi dalam lebatnya surai darkblue nya. Ingatan seseorang yang menjadi panutanya selama ini melayang seperti kaset rusak, impianya, tekatnya dan harapanya musnah seketika sesaat setelah medengar sesosok figur yang telah ia angap kakak olehnya dikabarkan ikut lenyap bersama dengan yang lainya.

'Selama aku masih bernafas, selama aku masih bisa berdiri, aku tak akan pernah menyerah, ingat kata kataku Romeo!'

Sekelebat bayangan seorang remaja dengan cengiran lebarnya terlintas dengan sangat cepat di memori sang remaja layaknya sebuah flas kamera. Mengingat kembali apa yang telah diajarkan oleh pemuda itu, secara perlahan senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Romeo, kepala itu kembali terangkat, memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda dengan yang tadi sempat ia sandang, kini wajah sang remaja tampak lebih semangat dari sebelumnya yang seperti mengambarkan' hidup segan mati tak mau'.

"Natsu-nii,,,meski kalian tak lagi ada disini, tapi aku berjanji" dengan semangat yang terpancar dari only tajamnya, Romeo menarik nafasnya dalam dalam sebelum mengutarakan janjinya" Bahwa aku Romeo Conbolt,,AKAN MEMBAWA KEMBALI FAIRY TAIL KEMASA-MASA KEJAYAANYA,,,,seperti dulu!" penuh tekat dan ambisi.

Remaja yang baru menginjak usia kurang dari 15 tahun itu tersenyum lebar, mengubur semua kepedihanya selama ini. Berjalan dengan pelan meningalkan tempatnya merenungi kegundahanya dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya, kini, sebuah tekat sekeras baja terukir permanen di hatinya layaknya sebuah akasara yang tertulis pasti disebuah prasasti yang tak akan luntur jika tak menghancurkan batu tempat media penulisanya.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Selatan Magnolia.**

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Naruto dan Ultear kini tengah berada disebuah kota yang bernama kota** YURA**, salah satu dari tiga kota yang berada didekat hutan tempat para titan berada, sekaligus tempat tinggal orang yang menyebarkan misi yang diambil Ultear.

Untuk alasan mengambil imbalan dari misi yang telah mereka selesaikan itulah sekarang mereka berdua disini, namun itu juga tak menjadi satu-satunya alasan mereka berada disini. Alasan kedunya adalah suara perut Naruto yang mulai mengaum seperti anak singa mencari sang induk juga ikut andil dalam keputusan mereka untuk mampir dikota Yura.

Kota Yura adalah kota kecil dipingir hutan yang jumlah penduduknya tak lebih dari 200 kepala keluarga, meski begitu kota ini terlihat sangat damai dan penuh senyum. Saat sampai dipingir kota Naruto dan Ultear sudah disambut dengan senyum hangat dari pria tua yang kebetulan sedang mengumpulkan jamur di pingir hutan.

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti disebuah bangunan paling besar dan mewah dengan sebuah papan besar diatasnya, dilihat sekilas bangunan itu menyerupai bentuk bangunan kage milik sahabat Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, diatas papan terlihat agak buram kata 'Walikota' yang menadakan bangunan yang ada didepan mereka adalah kediaman dari pemimpin kota Yura.

"jJadi disini ya?" Naruto melirik Ultear yang tengah memasang sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan sebuah tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya."Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Menghiraukan orang disampingnya, Ultear mengecek kembali jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya apakah sudah sempurna atau belum. Memastikan semuanya telah sesuai keinginanya, Ultear mengalihkan pandanganya kesamping, kearah Naruto yang masih menungu jawaban darinya.

"Kau ingat setatusku dinegara ini?"

"Hee,m?" dia mengetuk- ngetuk pelan kepalanya dengan telunjuknya, berusaha mengingat apa saja yang telah Ultear katakan dalam perjalananya kemari' aku adalah buronan kementrian sihir,,'. Menepukan kedua tanganya dengan agak keras membuat Ultear yang ada disampingnya ikut terlonjak."Aku ingat! Kau buronan kementrian kan, jadi kau sedang men-eemmm"

Jika didekatnya ada batu bata, mungkin sekarang yang membungkam mulut manis Naruto bukan lah telapak tangan Ulear melainkan batu tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu kencang, baka!" bisik Ultear dengan desisian mengerikan, dapat ia lihat Naruto yang mengangukkan kepalanya dengan pelan disertai sebutir kringat yang megalir di dahinya.

"G-gomen!"

Dengan langkah pasti mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu masuk bangunan tersebut, perjalanan mereka bisa dibilang cukup lancar berkat jurus mata zetan Ultear semua penjaga yang mereka lewati menjauh dengan radius satu meter, membuat langkah mereka untuk mencapai ruang Walikota semaki cepat tanpa halangan.

Brak,,,

Dengan sadisnya, Ultear tanpa basa-basi langsung menendang sebuah pintu pemisah ruang sang walikota berada dengan aula tengah. Naruto yang melihat tingkah gadis barbar di sampingnya hanya mampu melongo dengan mulut melompong.'Sadis'.

Tanpa meminta maaf pada sang pemilik tempat itu Ultear melangkah maju hingga sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kaca bening menghalangi jalanya. Dibalik meja kaca ,seorang pria setengah baya dengan tubuh pendek dan gemuk dengan santainya membakar gulungan berisi tembakau yang ada diselasela jarinya, sama sekali tak tergangu dengan tingkah ajaib Ultear.

"Jadi,,?"

"Mereka telah kubasmi, sekarang aku meminta imbalanku!" to the pon.

"He'em" pria itu melemparkan sebuah bungkusan yang mengeluarkan bunyi gemercik logam kearah Ultear, yang langsung disambut Ultear dengan sigap" Hohohoho,, terimakasih nona manis, kau sangat membantu!" dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip dan lidah yang menjilati bibir hitamnya sendiri dengan menjijikan, sang walikota dengan indahnya merusak kesan sangar yang melekat pada dirinya saat awal kemunculanya dengan sangat mudah

Melihat perubahan drastis pada pria tua yang pada awalnya terkesan ganas dan galak menjadi ramah dan penuh dengan godaan, sekali lagi sukses membuat Naruto yang ada dibelakan Ultear berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengerang. Sedangkan Ultear hanya menatap sqng walikota dengan sangat datar seakan ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan godaan yang terselip dalam nada bicara mahluk nista tersebut,,yakin?..

Setelah menerima bayaranya, Ultear langsung menyeret Naruto yang masih berusaha menstabilkan emosinya, gadis itu keluar tanpa menoleh pada Walikota ganjen yang melambai sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata padanya.

Jika tadi para penjaga yang dilewati mereka berdua dalam perjalanan menuju ruang walikota hanya mengambil jarak, sekarang setiap orang yang mereka lewati langsung ngacir enta kemana."Hey,,hey,, lepaskan, kau kira aku ternak apa" sekuat apapun Naruto memberontak, namun tak sedikitpun cengraman di kerah bajunya merengang.

Keluar dari gedung megah yang menjadi pusat dari kota Yura, Ultear menghentikan langkahnya dia melepaskan cengraman dikerah baju Naruto. Ultear menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenagkan nuraninya yang tadi sempat gojang-ganjing.

"Maaf" Ultear meririk singkat Naruto yang tengah memperbaiki tatanan pakaianya. Entah mengapa emosinya sempat membeludak saat melihat aksi dari walikota,dari kota yang tengah mereka singahi, meski menampilkan wajah sedatar tembok sepertinya hatinya berkata lain. Tak ingin ada pertumpahan dara di sana, dia secepat mungkin memilih untuk pergi dari tempat yang paling menjengkelkan didunia ini,, menurutnya.

"Ul-chan, sekarang kita mau kemana?"Naruto memperhatika sosok disampingnya yang tengah melepas jubah putihnya dengan agak cepat.

"Aku akan ketempat timku" masih dengan nada yang datar Ultear menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pandanganya lurus kedepan.

"Memang kau punya teman?" pertanyaan yang berisi hinaan itu tak luput dari pendengaran Ultear, emosinya yang sempat reda kini terbakar kembali. Dengan menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, membiarkan sosok Naruto berada didepanya, gadis itu secara sepontan langsung menarik kaki kananya kebelakang."Aku sangsi orang sepertimu punya teman"

Haaaah,, sepertinya sifat kurang peka dari bocah pirang itu masih sama seperti dulu. Mungkin memang fisiknya berubah secara signifikan, namun mental nya,,,,, NO.

Aura gelap menguar dengan intensitas yang gila dari tubuh Ultear, wajahnya menunduk dengan poni depan menutupi ekspresi wajah mantan penyihir dari Grimoire Heart. Sementara si gadis tengah dilanda emosi yang diberi nama sindrom jengkel itu meledak, sang pemuda malah dengan santainya berjalan dengan kedua tangan menyilang dibelakang kepalanya, siulan-siulan kecil kadang juga terdengar dari mulut sang pemuda. Dan inilah akhir dari pemuda kuning yang kurang peka."aku lapar" satu lagi alasan yang sangat tepat untuk Ultear bisa mentraktir cowok pirang didepanya.

"BAKA HENTAI,,,!"

DUKKKK,,

"UWAAAAAA,,,,pantatku.!" Dengan kekuatan penuhnya Ultear menjejakkan kaki penuh kebencian miliknya tepat ke bokong mulus Naruto, menyebabkan sang pemilik bokong melayang dengan tidak elitnya seraya memegang target serangan Ultear,,,,.

"Setelah ini kau boleh makan sepuasmu!" dengan seringai kemenangan Ultear berjalan dengan riang melewati Naruto yang tengah nyungseb di diding rumah penduduk, tentu masih dengan memegangi pantat malangnya

"Dasar Yandere!"

"**TBC"**

A/N: datang lagi dengan modal seadaNya..

Gw masukin Naruto enam tahu setelah tim natsu cs menghilang di pulau Tenro

Apa ada yang binggung kenapa Naruto bisa terdampar sampe magnolia?

Heemm,,, entahlah hahahaha,,,bcd kok.. akan gw kupas semua di chapter depan atau depanya lagi hehehe,, jujur gw males lo ngetik flasback mulu,,

Gimana mau lanjut gak? Sebenarnya gw sih mau lanjutin fick ini ampe tamat dan lumayan panjang, tapi..Itupun lo banyak yang ndukung untuk lanjutin ni fick,, lo gak, yaaahhh gw hapus ajah hahahaha..percuma lo kgk ada yang suka,,, mubasir.

Maaf atas keterlambatanya, ayah handa gw barusaja sakit keras, sebagi anak yang baik gw harus senantiasa ada didekatnya, gw gak mau nyium panasnya api Neraka gara-gara gak berbakti dengan orang tua, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Dan untuk fick yang lain tenang ja masih tetap lanjut, namun untuk fick GHOST kayaknya agak terkendala, sekali lagi gw minta maaf jika ada yang kurang suka dengan daftar updet gw.

**Gw gak masukin ni fick ke fandom crossover karena gak bisa buka pemilihan anime lain selain naruto, gw nunguin ampe ½ jam tp gak keluar keluar,, karena faktor modal warnet yang lumayan bajibun, akhirnya gw masukin aja ke sini. Mohon pengertianya ya...**

**Lo masalah lain gw ngaku salah, keterbatasan waktu gw di warnet jadi faktor utama gw ngelakuin kesalahan itu, , sekalilagi mohon maaf atas kesalahan gw. **

Alurnya agak lambatya? Heheh,, gw bingung si mau ngetik apaan,,,

Segala saran ataupun pujian gw trima dengan lapang dada, REVIEW kalian adalah semngat buat gw, jadi mohon dukunganya!

Ohya, selamat hari lebaran bagi kalian yang menjalankan, gw mohon maaf ya jika ada kata-kata yang menyinggung kalian selama ini. **Minal aidin wal faizin mohon maaf **

**lahir dan batin**

**Minta doa kalian untuk kesembuhan ayah handa tersayang gw,ok!**

Karasumaru.666 gooooooo!.

Jaa neee,,,,,,,

.


End file.
